The Red Dragon
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: She lived a life of poverty and sin, he of riches and manners. But when their worlds collide, will this man be able to show this lost soul the light or will all his tries be for nothing. HitsuHina!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) A new canvas for a new story! I hope you enjoy! **

**Two Different Worlds**

_Many believe men are fearless, heartless and demanding. And to tell the truth many are like that and sometimes even worse. But this story is about a man not like the rest. He was different, different from all the rest. And they called him Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro._

**AMERICA**

A man in his early 20's awoke from the sunlight peeking through his open blinds. He slowly made his way to his bathroom, turning on the shower and taking a look into the mirror. The young man staring back at him had beautiful aqua green eyes, snowy white hair, and tone skin. In anyone's eyes this man was as handsome as they come. They probably also thought that he had ladies from left to right. But they were wrong, he never really had anyone, he preferred to be alone until he found the one.

He tore his gaze away from the mirror and started to strip his clothes. Once he was rid of all clothing he jumped into the shower.

He opened the shower door and steam flooded the room. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into his room and walked into his walk in closet. He walked out with a creamy black suit with a plain red tie. His hair was in its usual puffy natural spiked way. To put it simple he looked amazing.

He walked out of his huge condo and jumped into his black Jaguar. He turned on the car and revved the engine. He backed out of the parking lot and raced down the empty streets.

He finally reached a tall building and parked his car in an empty spot in the front. He walked through the doors and got greetings from left to right. Once he reached his office he was greeted by his secretary.

"Hello Mr. Hitsugaya." A woman with light curly brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes greeted.

"Hey Delilah, is there any messages for me." Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah you do I put them on your desk." She said before answering the ringing phone.

Hitsugaya walked into his neat office and sat in his twice his size chair. He leaned into the chair and closed his eyes. As he felt himself dozing off he shot open his eyes and shook his head. He looked down at his desk and picked up the post its that had the messages written down on them. He looked at the fist message and began to read it.

_-Mr. Hitsugaya_

_A big proposition has come up. We have been chosen to construct a building in Japan! So pack your bags because tomorrow we're on a flight to Tokyo, Japan!_

_-Mr. Lexington_

Hitsugaya threw the rest of the messages on his desk and once again leaned back in his chair. He sighed deeply and stood up while grabbing his car keys. He walked out of his office but stopped after hearing his named being called out by his secretary. He turned and looked at her giving her a questioning look.

"Where are you going Mr. Hitsugaya?" She asked.

"Home, I'm taking the rest of the day off to pack." He said leaving no room for discussion.

He finally reached his car and sat inside. He looked out at the road ahead of him and took another deep sigh.

"Just great." He said before starting up his car and taking off.

_Back in the day Geishas were known as artists. They were like an artwork that's beauty never faded no matter how old they got. But after time people got the idea that any type of whore could be called such a magnificent piece of work. The word Geisha had become tainted and anyone could have been passed off as one. Things had changed for the bad. There was probably no honorable Geisha left except for one and her name was Hinamori Momo._

**Tokyo, Japan**

A petite woman of 20 rolled off her side of her bed and opened her eyes to dull darkness. She got up and hurried her way to the sink. She turned the water on and splashed her face a couple of times. She grabbed a near by hand towel and pressed it against her face. She looked into the mirror that had minimal cracks engraved into the glass. The young girl had a beauty that none had seen before. She had dark brown hair that reached a little pass her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes that gave off a warm aura and her skin was a creamy pale color.

She threw the towel into the damp sink and glared at the mirror. She hated who she was but none the less she carried on every day with pride. She walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. The young woman watched the man in her bed stir until he finally woke. He slid off the bed and made his way to his clothes that were thrown across the room. After he pulled on his shirt he started to slide on his pants. After being fully dressed he made his way to the petite woman.

"Thanks." He said handing her some money in a rubber band.

"Yea…" She said making her way back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She stayed in there until she heard the other door close.

She opened the door and slowly made her way to her unmade bed. She sat down then unrolled the rubber band around the wad of cash. She counted and recounted the money until she was sure of herself that she had counted the right amount of money, _7000 yen._

She rolled the money back up and put the rubber band around it. She placed the money in her black laced bra and strapped on her clear heels. She stood up and grabbed her thin, silky robe and put it on. She didn't bother tying the middle its not like anyone was dressed any different from how she was. Under her flimsy robe she wore her black lace bra and matching underwear. She turned the knob of the dingy door. She swung the door open and took a step out of the small room. She was met with a cool breeze and she sighed in deep.

She started her strut down the long dimly lit hall. From left to right she could see girls that had makeup painted on and just as flimsy clothing or even worse. All the girls' eyes turned to look at the stunning girl and held evidential jealousy. As she walked by the caddy girls comments flew by her from left to right. But she didn't care, she held her head high and had an air of dignity flowing around her.

She reached the end of the long hall and stared at the door in front of her. She sucked in a deep breathe and let it our slowly. She turned the gold knob and opened the door ajar. She stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her. The room was light with a red glow and in the shadows was a frame of a well built man.

"Well Momo, did you make the profit?" The man asked calmly.

"Yes sir 7000 yen as promised." Hinamori bowed.

"Good…" The young man stepped out of the shadows. The man was in his mid 20's and he was very handsome. He had light blue spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin was a pale but glowing. He had a smile that always had a hidden agenda behind it but none knew of what those agendas were.

"Well just don't stand there hand me the money." The man said.

'Of course sir," Hinamori picked her head up and made her way to the handsome man. Hinamori stuck her hand into her bra and plucked the wad of money out. She stretched her hand out and handed the money to the man.

The man smirked and snatched the money away and smirked at the young woman, "Well Momo it seems as if you haven't been spending much time at the gym."

Hinamori's eyes blazed with anger and look at the man, "Ha really cause it seems that I'm the only girl that's walked in here for how long as it been Grimmjaw?"

The smirk on Grimmjaw's face disappeared and he growled at the girl in front of him.

"When I decide to explore my sexual needs is of my business and none of yours." He said calmly.

"It's not like I really care who you fuck or not." Hinamori said turning around.

Hinamori didn't get too far because as soon as she stuck her foot out she felt a painful pull of her hair. She fell back landing on her side. She moaned in pain and dreadfully looked up only to be met face to face with Grimmjaw.

"You better get your act together or you might end up like the rest. You know I favor you, you are of course the prettiest of them all. Your body the finest of them all," He said running a single finger up her leg. He bent lower and kissed her softly. He released his hold on her hair and stood up.

"Now get out o my sight." He sneered.

Hinamori stood quickly and rushed out of the room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She looked ahead of her to find all of the girls staring viciously at her. Their glares pierced her porcelain skin. She looked down and sighed deeply, she looked up and stared the girls down matching their glares. She regained her composure and walked down the hall once more. When she reached her door she turned and looked at the low class whores.

"Don't you guys have something better to do!" She yelled.

All the girls turned from her and Hinamori rolled her eyes in disgust. She opened the door to her room and entered. She sat on her old bed and rubbed her sore scalp numerous times. She laid back and stared at the moldy ceiling letting her thoughts get the better of her.

'_Why won't you just let me go?'_

**America, airport 7:20 am**

"Ah Mr. Hitsugaya, you made it." A man with black greasy hair and brown eyes with pale skin said.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." Hitsugaya said.

"Well come on, we don't want to miss our flight." Mr. Lexington said walking up the ramp of the private jet.

Hitsugaya sighed and walked up the ramp after Mr. Lexington. When he was inside the jet he was introduced by two unfamiliar men.

"Mr. Hitsugaya these here are construction dealers in Japan, Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo and Mr. Abarai Renji. Mr. Abarai, Mr. Kurosaki this here is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Mr. Lexington.

One of the men had long red hair held into a pony tail and fiery red eyes. He had light skin and many tattoos adorning his face and probably his body. The other man had spiky orange hair and hazelnut brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he wore a scowl.

Hitsugaya shook each of the two men's hands and took a seat at the window that was next to Renji. Hitsugaya didn't like the quiet awkwardness so decided to start a conversation.

"So, you're from Japan right." Hitsugaya started.

"Yea both me and Ichigo but we've been away for a year now for a project. How bout you?" Renji asked.

"Yea I'm from there but I've been away for 14 years." Hitsugaya said.

"Wow that's a long time, what's with the long time span." Renji said.

"My parents separated when I as 8" Hitsugaya informed.

"Oh," Renji didn't want to be nosy so he left it at that.

The rest of the trip was quiet and Hitsugaya decide to have a small nap. Next thing he knew he was being shaken awake from an excited Renji.

"We're here Toshiro, look out your window." Renji smiled.

Toshiro looked out his window and was greeted by bright lights, lighting the dark night sky.

"Home sweet home." Renji said.

"Yea… home," Hitsugaya whispered.

**(A/N) Yes I know the first chapter sucks but there will be way better chapters I promise. I just want to tell you that I'm getting my inspiration from Memoirs of a Geisha, and Moulin Rouge!**

**For the next update I must receive 7 reviews! **

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


	2. Rhythmic Temptation

**(A/N) Hello, you have no idea how sorry I am for the long wait for my update. But that's no more. I've decide that I won't leave you all waiting any longer. So here it is the next chapter to the Red Dragon. Enjoy.**

_-One of the most tragic things I know about human nature_

_is that all of us tend to put off living._

_We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon_

_Instead of enjoying the roses blooming outside our windows today.-_

_**Rhythmic Temptation**_

**-& every **_**tragic**_** ending had a **_**ridiculous**_** beginning.-**

The chill of the night air caused goose bumps to arise on Toushiro's arm. He took the openings of his black coat and bunched them closer. He watched as the cold air became evident on his exhale. His gripped tightened on the handle of his luggage.

"Toushiro, hurry up the limo has already showed up!" Renji called over the growing crowd of the terminal.

Toushiro sighed and swiftly turned and started a quick stride to catch up with the other men. He quickly caught up and handed off his luggage to the limo driver before sliding into the black sleek limo. He sat himself across from the three other men, he always preferred less contact.

"Ahh it feels good to be home once again. It's like I had never left!" Renji claimed while stretching out his limbs.

"I agree, nothing compares to home." Ichigo agreed.

Toushiro stared at the two not entirely sure if he felt that Japan could be technically called his home. He let out a small sigh then turned to stare out the tinted window. He had a feeling that this trip may not entirely be his cup of tea.

"So, where to?" Mr. Lexington asked.

"Well the owner of the Red Dragon said it would be no trouble for us to stay at his establishment while we worked on remodeling the building." Renji stated.

"Well it's settled then, to the Red Dragon. Toushiro, could you tell the driver our destination." Mr. Lexington placed a business like smile upon his face.

Toushiro raised a thin white eyebrow but did what was asked of him. He knocked softly on the glass between him and the driver's seat. Not a moment later the tinted window rolled down automatically.

"Yes, sir?" the driver asked, shifting his muddy brown eyes to Toushiro.

"Please take us to the Red Dragon." Toushiro ordered.

The driver's mouth twitched slightly at the name of the destination, and Toushiro didn't fail to notice.

"Is that all sir?" The driver asked eyes now completely on the road.

"Yes that's all thank you." Toushiro turned around facing the other direction signaling no room for any type of conversation. A slow humming sound of the window closing was the only answer he received.

Toushiro couldn't stop his thoughts from digging deep into the twitch that he had received from the driver when he mentioned the Red Dragon. What could this Red Dragon possibly be? And why does it seem to be a hot commodity? Toushiro didn't want to voice his questions out loud and decided to keep them to himself, for now.

Toushiro turned his turquoise eyes to the tinted window to his right, starring out in the cloudy, starless night.

'_Looks like rain.'_

_-_-_-_

Cigarette smoke surrounded the cramped room, girls clad in typically nothing ran around trying desperately to prepare themselves within the small time frame they received. The lights flickered constantly.

A pale finger traced the pronounced cheek bone curve that was smothered in a deep red blush. Hinamori stared engrossed in the mirror before her. When clad in the makeup she decided she didn't look like herself, not one bit.

Her plump limps were covered with a crimson red lip stick. Her eyes traced all around with black eyeliner. Her high cheek bones dusted with red blush. Foundation covered up the bags that increased with more sleepless nights. But no amount of makeup could truly hide how sleepless she really was.

Her hazel eyes flickered to the reflection of the room. It was empty. She was late, how prefect.

Hinamori decided she could sacrifice a few more moments. She was already late might as well continue with what she was doing.

Her eyes continued to drag on but this time upon her body. She started from the indentation of her collar bone down to the curve of her foot. She watched as the white lace on her body swayed when she moved an inch forward. The bodice hugged her upper body tightly, her breast spilling slightly from the top. Her hands traced the curved of her body slowly and let her fingers entwine with the bejeweled tassels that started at her hips and ended to her mid thigh.

The sound of the door closing startled her from her contemplation.

"Well aren't you stunning." A voice rumbled from behind her.

Hinamori stared at his reflection in the mirror, not answering his offhanded compliment. She stared into his cerulean colored eyes, but the mirror didn't do their beauty justice.

"tsk tsk Momo you're late, again. And you know I don't appreciate tardiness" Grimmjow sneered.

"Aa. That is true isn't." Hinamori didn't intend to be rude, but Grimmjow did bring out the worst in her.

Grimmjow's eyes tightened as he seethed at her insolent behavior. But as soon as the anger came it vanished.

Hinamori watched through the mirror as Grimmjow made slow steady steps toward her. As soon as she could feel his heated breath on her neck, she released a shaky sigh.

His hands came up and landed on the curve of her hips. He dragged her effortlessly to his steady body. His hands moved slowly from her hips to encircle her entire waist. His lips slowly reached her neck as he place butterfly kisses upon it. His hands slowly raising, gliding along her body as it did so. Grimmjow's hand was stopped short once he reached the bottom of her breast. He looked to find her hands tightening around his opened hands.

"Grimmjow…" She spoke softly but forcefully.

Grimmjow's eyes tightened slightly but let her go none the less. He took one step back still staring at the bare skin of her back. He smirked and small chuckle left his lips.

"Get to the stage Momo." He chuckled leaving her still standing in front of the floor length mirror.

Hinamori released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her gaze on the mirror wavered slightly as she turned her head to stare at the empty door frame. But soon enough she turned back to the mirror, but this time her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

"Showtime," She grimaced.

_-_-_-_

Toushiro stepped out into the cold night once again. He closed the door of the limo and watched as it leaved turning the corner, the reflection of his emotionless face upon the tinted windows leaving along with it.

He turned and stared ahead of him, the lights blinding him momentarily. Bright red bulbs spelled out _'the Red Dragon'_. And further Toushiro could make out a red door. He walked forward along with the other three men. At the door Renji took a hold of the dragon sculpted handle and pulled the heavy door open. Before them was a long hallway surround by unblemished white walls, and red carpets. At the end of the hall was a small receptionist desk.

Toushiro and the other men walked down the lengthy hallway, reaching the receptionist desk. A petite woman sat at the desk. Her honey brown hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, and her artificial tan skin was illuminated by the computer screen. Renji coughed slightly to catch her attention and Toushiro watched as the brunette's emerald eyes snapped to stair up at the four men. She placed a professional smile on her lips.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Um, yes we have reservations, under the name Lexington." Mr. Lexington took it upon himself to take charge.

"Ah, so you are our extra special guests." Toushiro could have sworn that a lustful smirk replaced her smile.

The receptionist stood and walked out of the desk area. She started down the hall and only to stop when she noticed that the men weren't following her. She turned her body slightly and raised a single eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" she asked sweetly, too sweet for Toushiro's taste. What exactly was this place?

Renji nodded with a smile and followed the brunette down. Mr. Lexington and Ichigo followed just as quickly as Renji moved. Toushiro stood still for a moment, watching the other men's retreating backs. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out quite noisily before following down the hall the others had ventured down.

The four men were led up a long marble staircase that reached in a circular way around a glass chandelier that was covered in red diamonds. Toushiro decided that this 'Red Dragon' was quite refined and he couldn't find anything to his disliking.

They were led down a dimly lit hallway that had plenty of doors that read different numbers. They stop at the end of the hallway in front of a door that had the number 201. The receptionist took out a card from her pocket and ran it through the lock. The sound of an invisible lock unlocking was heard. The brunette twisted the door knob and swung the gray metallic door open. The five of them stepped into the threshold.

Toushiro's gazed wondered over the room. To his right was a good sized kitchen, equipped with a stove, microwave, and a fridge. Ahead of him was what he assumed was the living room, there was a leather black couch, and an oval shaped red carpet in the middle, with a squared glass coffee table. A plasma screen TV was mantled on the wall facing towards the couch. And right beside the wall that held the plasma was a single door, which led to the bedroom.

This puzzled Toushiro, how could there only be one bedroom, when there were four of them. But he stopped his wonderings when the young lady spoke up.

"This will be me Mr. Hitsugaya's room." She smiled at the four men wondering exactly which one of them was Hitsugaya.

Toushiro lifted an eyebrow and directed his gaze to the girl, "This is mine?"

The girl looked at him and smiled, "Yes sir, enjoy your stay we'll move onto the other's rooms."

Toushiro sighed and watched them leave out the door, but before the receptionist could close the door completely, she stuck her head in.

"And if you need anything I mean anything then you can ask for me personally, just ask for Ayumi." She winked at Toushiro before shutting the door.

Toushiro scoffed in disbelief and shook his head before throwing himself on the leather couch. He ran his cold hand over his face and sighed in exhaustion. A loud rumbled sounded through his room and the peaceful pitter patter sound of rain surrounded the room.

"I had a feeling it was going to rain." He muttered to no one in particular.

_-_-_-_

Hinamori chucked the shot and let the liquid pass her lips and burn as it smoothly ran down her throat. She fluttered her eyes open to stare at the red curtain before her as she let the feeling the sake left over pass. She always had a bit of alcohol every night before every performance and another before every nightly customer. Her hazel eyes glazed over for a moment but as soon as it came it vanished.

A cry of _'_on in 5, take your positions' rang through the crowd of girls. Hinamori snorted in a very un-lady like way before hiking her fishnet leggings higher. The clacking of her heels was heard as she got into position. She grabbed the teal cloth that held her elegant bun in place and yanked it off. A blanket of bronze hair fell down her milky pale shoulders in natural curls. She tucked the cloth into the top of her bodice, rearranging it making sure the cloth was hidden well.

A beat of a drum was heard over the rain.

'_When did it start raining?'_ Hinamori snapped from her thoughts ready to begin her sensual dance.

_-_-_-_

Toushiro was half asleep on his couch, still fully dressed when a knock was heard. He brought a hand and rubbed at his tired eyes. He stood and walked to the door, having full intentions to tell the person interrupting his sleep to leave immediately. He opened the door, to only be bombarded by Renji and Ichigo.

"Come on Toushiro, or we'll miss the show!" Renji said with excitement.

"What show?" Toushiro was in no mood for these two's shenanigans.

"Oh you'll see, but we have to hurry, Mr. Lexington already went down stairs." Ichigo said already heading out the room.

Renji grinned then followed Ichigo. Toushiro growled in irritation but composed himself. He grabbed his room key that glinted in the dark on the dining table. He shut the door behind him not knowing what he had in store for him.

The three young men ran down the long staircase to be met up with Ayumi.

"This way gentlemen." She started walking forwards to a thick glass double door.

When they entered the room there was plenty of small round tables filled with men. Toushiro was then brought back to his wonderings from before. What exactly was this Red Dragon? Ayumi led them through the tables of men. Toushiro could see Mr. Lexington sitting at an empty table. The three of them sat down making themselves comfortable.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Ayumi asked.

"How about a round of sake?" Renji suggested. The other three men nodded in agreement.

Ayumi smiled then processed her way out of the crowed room.

Toushiro took his time to look around the room, to take in his surroundings. Each table had a number of 5 chairs. The tables were covered in black clothes and then finished off with a red lamp that let off a dim glow. The floors were marble with small inscriptions in every square. He looked around him to find that he was surrounded by black drapes. The room had an eerie but sensual feel to it.

Toushiro was about to ask what exactly it was that this show they were watching but Ayumi had showed up with a sake bottle and 5 small cups. He was curious as to why 5, when there was only 4 of them.

He was about to voice his question when the sound of a beating drum was heard. Toushiro turned to look at the low stage that was covered by red curtains. At the base of the stage was a man in a black suit, with a blood red handkerchief hanging out of his left chest pocket. He had deep blue eyes and light blue hair.

The man smiled in their direction and Toushiro thought his smile to be quite menacing.

"Welcome to the Red Dragon, I hope you all and our special guest enjoy out show this evening!" He had quite an upbeat attitude. But for a strange reason Toushiro believed that this attitude was just for the crowd's sake.

"I guess we're the special guests." Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow jumped from the stage to come and sit in the fifth chair at their table.

He turned to the others around the table and placed a smile on his face, "The names Grimmjow, and you are?"

Renji grinned widely before waving his hand for attention, "Abarai Renji."

Ichigo huffed moving forward in his seat slightly, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mr. Lexington stuck his hand out, "Mathew Lexington"

Grimmjow shook Mr. Lexington's hand then turning his entire attention to Toushiro, "And that must mean you're Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"How did you…" Toushiro was quickly interrupted by Grimmjow's ludicrous chuckle.

"Let's just say I know **everything**" Grimmjow smirked haughtily then turning his attention to the stage.

Toushiro glared at Grimmjow's back, but his heated look didn't last for long as he was interrupted by the lights in the room dimming increasingly, almost pitch black.

Two spotlights were placed on the stage, crossing each other. And a sensual beat started up created with drums and violins. The curtains were drawn back and there stood about 15 scantily clothed women. All seemed to be in the same outfit, but different colors, red, white, and blue. And by the way the woman stood it seemed that they were forming…

"The American flag, for our American guest" Grimmjow whispered to the side.

Before Toushiro could say a word the woman started to dance in union. If one girl's hip swayed to the right all the girls' hips swayed right. They placed their hands on their hips leaning forward flipping their hair back and forth. They began to bounce back and forth on their heels, shaking their chest in a circular motion.

Toushiro's eyes widened in realization, he knew exactly what the Red Dragon was and he didn't like it one bit. He soon focused his vision back onto the skilled dancers when the beat began to slow down and then morph into a sensual jazz number.

Suddenly the woman began to form a small circle in the middle of the stage, still continuing with the swaying of their hips. Then the woman fell, landing on their backs skillfully and there in the middle of their fallen circle was a girl in pure white.

Toushiro couldn't take his eyes off of the woman. She seemed to have a beauty he had never seen before. Her hair was a dark silky brown, with hazel eyes. Her body was shapely, curves in all the right places. But if he was amazed by her beauty, her voice was going to stun him.

Momo opened her lips ajar letting a small hum leave her lips. Her eyes sparkled to life as she stared out into the crowd.

"_After you get what you want you don't want it"_

Hinamori strode down the small platform she was standing on.

"_If I gave you the moon, you'd grow tired of it soon"_

She threw a pouty look towards the crowd, while swishing her hips with the beat.

"_You're like a baby you want what you want when you want it"_

She took her finger and ran it from the top of her thigh to the top of her breast, while leaning her shoulders in with a circular motion.

"_But after you are presented with what you want, you're discontented"_

Hinamori skipped around the entire stage while throwing her arms in a carefree manner. Toushiro smirked at her childish antics.

"_You're always wishing and wanting for something"_

Toushiro was so captivated by her performance, she'd stolen his attention and he wasn't sure when she was going to give it back.

"_When you get what you want, you don't want what you get"_

Hinamori stalked up sexily toward her platform, stepping on to it then facing the crowd, her body shaking hastily.

"_And though I sit upon your knee, you'll grow tired of me"_

And to end her solo performance, she reached for the back of her bodice and then next thing Toushiro knew, she was throwing the middle part of her outfit to the crowd. Men trampled over each other to take hold of the piece of cloth. He raised his gaze to the temptress once more to find her in nothing but a fancy bustier and a short tassel covered skirt. The creamy skin of her stomach was glinting in the spotlight.

The women that once lay still on the floor was now gathering together to circle Hinamori once again. But this time each woman took a hold of Hinamori's arms and carried her to the front of the stage. They arranged themselves into a line, linking arms. The woman shook their hips with vigor, before lifting their legs in union. Then the beat stopped and the women were left bowing in gratitude waiting for applause.

The room was silent for a moment, but then the room was filled with cheers, whistles and cat calls. Toushiro merely clapped lightly waiting for the applause to die down.

Toushiro watch as Grimmjow walked towards the stage, microphone in hand. He sighed in appreciation, smile towards his group of performers.

"Now wasn't that something!"

The microphone carried his voice across the room. Praise was heard all around.

"Now please, enjoy yourselves, get to know our beautiful women!" Grimmjow looked behind him, then lacing his hands with Hinamori's.

He placed the microphone down then headed over to the table where Toushiro sat, Hinamori in tow.

"Well gentlemen I hope you enjoyed the show." Grimmjow's lips formed a smirk.

"You bet! I've never seen such a great performance!" Mr. Lexington praised.

Toushiro had never felt such disdain for his boss as he did at this very moment. He watched as Renji and Ichigo nodded their approval.

"What about you Mr. Hitsugaya, did you enjoy the show?" Toushiro swore his question came out as a sneer.

"It was… different." Toushiro wasn't sure exactly what to say.

Hinamori's eye flashed towards Toushiro's, slightly in awe at his turquoise orbs. But as soon as the awe came it disappeared as his words sunk in.

Hinamori had never met anyone who wasn't taken by her performance, especially by a man.

"Well I suppose, not all can enjoy such fine…art" Grimmjow was quite taken back.

Renji and Ichigo gave Toushiro a strange glance, unsure if the man witnessed what they had.

"Well either way, I have someone to introduce to you, this here is Hinamori Momo" Grimmjow tugged on Hinamori's hand as if presenting her to the four men sitting.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Momo, my name is Mathew Lexington."

"Hey I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And I'm Abarai Renji"

Hinamori nodded to the introductions thrown at her. Her eyes then landed on the boy with the unusual words.

"Yes well I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro raised his gaze towards the brunette before him.

Hinamori stiffened when she felt his eyes on her; she nodded turning her gaze anywhere else but the man with unique eyes.

"Grimmjow it's getting late, I have to get back, and I have an appointment this evening." Hinamori swiftly released her hand out of her boss's.

Grimmjow merely nodded before smiling to his special guest.

"I suppose our lady of the night must be off, but I hope you all get to know Momo better, she is quite the sweetheart." Grimmjow winked.

Hinamori sneered on the inside before turning her back to the group of men and making her way out of the room, more than aware of the turquoise eyes burning holes in her back.

'_Such beautiful eyes…'_

**Next Time:**

_-"You're not what I had expected" His voice rung deep, the alcohol finally taking effect. She closed her eyes letting the alcohol scorch her, "Yes well, I suppose many __**do**__ judge a book by its cover."_

**Also, as you can see I have changed my name from Hitsugaya's lover to Sleep Paralysis. I hope this doesn't throw any of you off; it's the same stories but a different name.**

**Also I just recently started a new story called, Looking For Eternity, hopefully you all could show some support read and review it :) it would be greatly appreciated, and motivates me to write quicker.**

**By the way I'm sorry that the dance scene wasn't so great, I suppose I'm not that great at writing scenes as such, but I promise to work on it and make them better in upcoming chapters.**

**Read and Review**

**-**_**Sleep Paralysis**_

**Inspiration:**

_Sober - Pink_


End file.
